Aidan Knows
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Someone else is let in on the "fairy secret!" That's all I'm saying. Read to see who it is. Though the title gives it away.
1. Introduction

**_Aidan Knows_**

 ** _J's POV_**

 ** _Ch. 1- Introduction_**

 **I never thought about the danger of sharing secrets or who to trust with them until today. Sometimes you can't even trust your best friend. But the secret spread to his ears. He found out. Can I trust him?**

It was just an ordinary day at school. I carried my tray to the table and sat beside Paige.

"Hey, girl, heyyy!" I greeted.

"Herro!" She returned.

Ella tapped her shoulder and she turned to her. They started talking about Grey's Anatomy, a show I never watched, so I didn't know what they were talking about. Who now died and this guy's gone, whatever.

I always felt almost jealous, or excluded. Even though we all sat at one table, there were two groups. Paige and me, and Paige and the rest of the table. I sit at that table because Paige is there and there's nowhere else to go.

"What is that." A familiar voice says. I looked up; it was Aidan, _another_ one of Paige's best friends. I froze, it's always been hard to talk to him. Not that I liked him. I was just overly shy. I had lost the ability to make friends.

"Um, a-a pizza stick? I dunno." I finally responded. He nodded and sat down. He began to talk to Emma.

I gave a somewhat relieved sigh and continued to eat my lunch.

* * *

I saw two people talking from a window; the Biel twins. All off the sudden, Aidan screams as he falls out of an open window.

"Aidan!" Shannon, his twin, yelled.

"Oh my damn!" I quickly transformed and flew to catch him.

Aidan high pitch scream came to a stop.

"Wow, Aidan. You have one hell of a scream." I said, holding my ear.

"J?" he asked.

"One and only. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He says. "You are really warm."

"I've heard that before." I laughed and put him down. He blushed.

"What? First time being saved by a girl?" I questioned.

"Thank you." Aidan said.

"Anytime. Have a good one." I returned and left.

* * *

 **New OC ppl! Aidan is a friend at school who wanted me to write about him.**

 **Aidan: It's hard to write about you when I barley know you. So I'm guessing. That's why I keep asking you random questions. The first scene is real. Friday if I remember correctly.**

 **Reviews** **please!😀**


	2. Rumor

**_Ch. 2- Rumor_**

I walk through the hallway, hearing the murmuring of secrets and gossip.

"I think Juliette is J the Superfairy." I heard a boy say.

"What the f*^#?!" I said aloud.

"What's wrong, juju?" asked Paige.

"C'mon!" I pulled her arm.

"But I'm talking to Aidan." Paige said.

"Aidan can wait. This can't." I say and pulled her into an empty classroom.

Aidan was concerned and just really nosy so he followed.

"What is it?" asked Paige.

"They know!" I said frantically.

"Know what?" Paige said and then it hit her. "Holy s**t!"

"Yeah. I don't know how they found out but they did. What am I gonna tell my boss? I'm screwed!" I yelled.

"Who were all the people that knew?" Paige asked.

"Okay, um, you, me, and…" Our eyes widened.

"Jayce!" We said in unison.

"That boy is dead!" I marched off, passing Aidan.

I went straight into the boys' locker room.

"Juliette! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Jayce asked, trying to cover himself.

"Nice underwear." I commented at his Pineapple boxers. Jayce blushed.

"Thanks…" he said and put on his jeans. "I haven't seen you around in a long time."

"Did you tell?" I asked.

"What?" Jayce asked.

"It's not a very hard question, Jayce! Did you or did you not tell people that I'm… me?" I say.

"No." Jayce replied. I gave him a stern look.

"Stop! Fine, fine yes!" Jayce says. "I hate it when you do that. It's like you're burning a hole right through me."

"You're the hole! How could y—you promised! Why can't you ever keep your damn mouth shut?!" I punched a locker and it made a dent.

"Great, now you wrecked Aidan's locker." Jayce said.

"I don't give a s**t about the locker! Who did you tell and why did you tell them?" asked I.

"I told some of the guys that I was dating J when we were dating… Guess they put the pieces together. I thought you broke up with me cuz you found out." Jayce answered.

"I broke up with you because you love J better not me!" I shouted.

"That's not true, J!" Jayce covered his mouth.

I shook my head. My best friend in 7th grade never was _my_ best friend. He only cared about the superhuman part of me.

"You haven't change at all!" I yelled.

"I fell in love with _you_. Way before I found out you were J!" Jayce says.

"And the sad thing is... I believed that." I rubbed my eyes.

"Please? I want to be with you!" Jayce pleaded.

"It's too late. I'm with someone else." I told him.

"Who?!" He asked angrily.

I rolled my eyes. He never paid attention. Why am I surprised?

"Jack?" He asked.

"Gross!" I said, nauseated

"Gavin?" Jayce says.

"Nope. That ship has sailed." I say.

"Aidan?" Jayce wanted to know.

I turned away and dry heaved.

"Please." I said.

"Then who?" Wondered Jayce.

"Miles, you moron. A character in the chipmunks." I told him. "I gotta go."

"Don't leave." Jayce entreated.

"Oh f you! I hafta go fix what you started." I walked out.

Jayce punched a locker and it hurt. He realized he wasn't superhuman.

"Ah!" He held his fist.

* * *

I ran with tears in my eyes. I was confused and mad and hurt and… in Aidan's chest.

"Woah, you okay?" He asked. I backed up.

"Um…" I said. Aidan noticed the tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I wiped my eyes. "Where's Pahe?"

"Gym." Aidan said. I ran to the gym.

Paige was running laps.

"Paige? Pahe!" I yelled.

"What?" She showed down.

"How am I supposed to stop this from spreading?" I asked.

"I dunno, girl. Maybe you can't." Paige told me.

"What?! Am I just supposed to give up?" I say.

"Well, they can't prove that you're a fairy, now can they?" Paige replied.

"I bet they'll find a way." I said.

* * *

 **For the people who don't know, Paige's nickname "Pahe" is pronounced (Pah-hay).**


	3. He found out

**_Ch. 3- He Finds out_**

I was reading a book under a tree.

"Juliette! You know about the rumor that you're J the Superfairy?" Aidan asked me.

"Yeah…" I chuckled nervously.

"I got them to shut up about it." He said.

"Thanks. It was stupid." I say. Aidan sat beside me.

"I don't think so." He told me.

"What are you saying? D-Don't tell me you believe that." I said. Aidan shrugged.

"Should I? Because you remind me of her." He says.

"Yeah? In what way?" I asked.

"Well, you're kind like her. You have that same look in your eyes." Aidan replied.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"What look?" I asked.

"The one that says 'I won't give up.'" He answered. I smiled. "And you're both _gorgeous_!"

I shoved him.

"Shut up, dork." I said and he laughed.

"First time anyone's called me that." He said.

"Stick around, won't be the last." I say.

"So that's my nickname?" Aidan asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"You give all your friends nicknames." Aidan says.

"Oh, so now you're my friend?" I asked.

"I'd like to think so." Aidan replied. I nodded.

"Me too." I chuckled. "But that wouldn't be your nickname."

"What would?" asked Aidan. I blushed slightly.

"What?" he asked.

"I kind of have a secret nickname for you…" I say.

"Oh yeah?" Aidan lifted an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a _secret_ nickname anymore, now will it?" I responded.

"Awe, c'mon. Please!" Aidan begged.

"No!" I refused.

"Is it bad?" Aidan looked worried.

"No." I say.

"Is 'no' all you know how to say?" Aidan asked.

"No." I replied. Aidan rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" he questioned. I hesitated.

"Pretty eyes…" I say softly. Aidan seemed slightly stunned but then he laughed.

"These eyes? These beautiful blue eyes?" he made his eyebrows dance. "You're not wrong."

"Thanks for the delayed reaction…" I said and rubbed my arm.

Aidan sighed and laid against the tree, his shoulder just barely touching mine. But it was enough for him to feel my extraordinary warmth.

"You're really warm, Juliette. Are you sick?" Aidan asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine. Really." I assured him.

"Warm like J too. Hmm." Aidan says. There was a moment of silence.

"Juliette, can I ask you something?" he said. I looked at him.

"Are you… are you J the Superfairy?" he questioned. My eyes widened.

"Would you look at the time. I gotta go." I picked up my book and stood up.

But before I could leave, he grabbed my hand.

"Juliette?" he says.

 **I never thought about the danger of sharing secrets or who to trust with them until today. Sometimes you can't even trust your best friend. But the secret spread to his ears. He found out. Can I trust him?**

"Can I trust you?" I asked.

"Of course you can trust me, Juliette." He assured. I took a deep breath.

"Then, yes. I am." I say. "I was that little 13-year-old girl who beat the bad guys at central bank six years ago. I'm the one who went into the Chipmunk movies and shows and fell in love with Miles. I'm the one who saved you ass yesterday."

"I have so many questions." Aidan said.

"How about we start with you letting go of my hand." I say.

"Oh, right." He let go of me and we sat under the tree again.

"Who else knows? Other than Paige, I mean." Aidan says.

"How do you know Paige knows?!" I asked.

"Please, I'm not an idiot a-" Aidan was cut off.

"I second that." I folded my arms over my chest. Aidan rolled his eyes. "You're going somewhere very dangerous here, Biel."

"Paige is your best friend. She had to have known. It explains why you were freaking out and pulled Paige away from me. And what you were talking about in Porter's room." Aidan said.

"You followed us?! You're nosy and impulsive and-" he cut me off.

"What if it was out of concern?" Aidan asked.

"Grr. _Very_ dangerous!" I yelled, getting red in the face.

"Calm down." Aidan says.

"NEVER tell a woman to CALM DOWN!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry. I just-" I cut him off.

"Don't apologize! Just never tell a woman to calm down!" I told him.

"Okay, okay." Aidan said.

My redended face disappeared.

"Yes, Paige knows. She found out 6 months after a became J. Damn it, she knew me too well for me to hide it. Jayce found out as well. He saw me transform. He's the reason the rumor started." I explained.

"That's why you were crying." Aidan says.

"Thanks, captain obvious!" I huffed.

"How do you manage to keep your identity with so many noticeable similarities?" Aidan wondered.

"I look nothing like J. I don't sound like her. She's basically my dream me." I say. "And said in Supergirl/ Superman, they just can't see plain, boring, low-life, Juliette as J the Superfairy; the most powerful being of all worlds."

"I see it. And don't talk about yourself like that." Aidan told me.

"Second nature." I say.

"Shouldn't be." Says Aidan. I merely shrugged.

Aidan shivered. I didn't think it was that cold, but, then again, I was a fairy and couldn't feel the coldness due to the warmth of light [good] magic that circulates my body.

"Cold?" I asked and held out my arms. He hesitated.

"You know my secret; take advantage. Paige calls me her personal heater. You know you want to." I say.

"Yes, I do." Aidan rested against me and I put my arms around him. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Ha! You're really good at making people comfortable, aren't you?" He says.

"J is… I don't know how comfortable Juliette can make people feel." I pointed to my left arm. Aidan shook his head.

"I heard that J had a special rubbing talent. I wanna know what everyone's talking about." Aidan says.

"That's a Juliette talent, actually." I told him.

"Really?" Said Aidan.

"Yup." I replied. " _Everyone_ loves this."

I gently rubbed the crown of his head and hesitantly down the side of his face.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, chuckling because he was ticklish.

"I don't know." I laughed. "I get asked that question a lot."

"I bet you do." Aidan said.

"You remind me of Alvin." I giggled.

"Do I?" He asked.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you started purring." I returned.

"I'm not gonna purr." Aidan said. "But… you're awesome."

I smiled. Making other people happy always made me happy.

"This is the only real talent of mine that's not persuaded by magic. Other than writing. Every non- fanfiction that ever happened, I've turned into a story. I'll make this one too." I say.

"Cool. You can be damn sure I'll read it." Aidan says. I smiled.

"Can I meet them?" asked Aidan.

"Who?" I questioned.

"The chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, you're boyfriend." Aidan answered.

"No, I-I don't think so." I replied.

"Awe, why not? I want to be part of this." Aidan said.

"Part of what?" I asked.

"Part of the magic. I want to know what it's like to fly; to be a part of something bigger than us." Aidan responded.

I stopped rubbing him.

"Wha? Hey!" he pouted and sat up.

"Fine. Meet me at my place tomorrow at three." I agreed.

* * *

 **Personally my favorite chapter... The things I put in here tell a lot abt me to Aidan. This'll be interesting- wish me luck.**

 **Aidan: I dare you to send my a snap of your expression rn. And review.**


	4. Magic

**_Ch. 4- Magic_**

Aidan knocked at my door. I quickly opened the door pulled him in and closed it.

"Woah! Nice to see you too." He says, dusting himself.

 ** _"_** Sorry." I say as I turned to the alarm system panel and began pushing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Aidan asked.

"Screwing the tape recorder." I answer.

"Ooh, because of secretive magic reasons?" Aidan said.

"No, my dad. He'd kill me if he knew I was alone with a boy in the house." I told him.

"I'm not gonna—you have a boyfriend." He replied.

"My dad doesn't know that… he still thinks I'm a virgin." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Yeesh." He commented.

"Yeah." I say. "C'mon!"

I tapped his shoulder as I passed him on the way upstairs. He followed.

I went to my room and opened a large window.

" _This_ is how you fall out of a window." I closed my eyes and fell back. Aidan rushed to the windowsill.

He was thrown back slightly when I flew up as J.

"Juliette?" He asked as I landed on the windowsill. I nodded.

"This is incredible, J!" Aidan exclaimed. I looked down.

"What? Did I say something?" He asked.

"Just don't like J more than Juliette, okay?" I say.

"Never." Aidan replied.

"That's what Jayce said." I say.

"Well, I'm not Jayce." Aidan told me. "I promise I won't like J better than you."

I smiled.

"Okay." I said. "You wanna fly?"

"Are you kidding?" Aidan got up to the window.

"You know you can't just jump out a window and fly, right?" I say.

"I knew that." Aidan stepped down.

"Uh-huh." I said, sarcasm in my voice.

"How do we do this?" Aidan asked.

I circled around him, thinking. I snickered. I stood behind him and drew wings with my finger.

"What are you…?" Aidan looked in the mirror. He gasped and his eyes widened.

Aidan had big blue wings.

"Pretty blue wings to match your pretty blue eyes!" I teased and laughed hysterically.

"I can't fly around Garden City like this! I look like an idiot!" said Aidan.

"So it's perfect for you!" I was laughing so hard I fell back on the bed.

Aidan blushed uncontrollably as he watched me laugh at him.

When I calmed down, I sat up and looked at him again, falling back down and laughing all over again.

Aidan just got really pissed at me and pulled me by my wing.

I screamed in pain and pushed him away. I fell on my hands and knees and wept.

"Why… why the hell would you do that?!" I said between sobs.

"Sensitive wings, I forgot! I-I don't know what I was thinking." Aidan says.

"You weren't thinking!" I retorted. "F#^*!"

"Let me help you." Aidan said. I scooted away.

"No! Don't touch me! I-I have to heal." I say. Aidan stepped back and paced.

My wing flattened itself out and the pain was relieved. I wiped my face and got to my feet.

"Aidan, I'm sorry I gave you wings and made fun of you and yelled at you." I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"You crying?" I asked him, surprised. He chuckled.

"Like I said, I'm not nosy, just *he wiped a tear from his eye* _concerned_." He said. I snapped my fingers and his wings disappeared.

"No more wings." I say.

"Thanks." Says Aidan.

"Still wanna fly?" I asked. He nodded.

I flew above him and fluttered fairy dust on him.

I then flew out the window.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, holding out my hand. He was hesitant.

"Yeah." Aidan finally said and took my hand.

I pulled him out and he gave a small shriek.

"Ha! Still screams like a girl!" I laughed. "Hey, maybe that could be your superpower!"

Aidan glared at me.

"No? Okay…" I say. I let go of his hand.

"Why would you let go?" he asked frantically and couldn't control where he was floating.

"You sound like a little kid scared of riding a bike." I said as he wobbled.

Aidan grabbed onto my shoulders as he was floating upwards.

"It's okay, I got you." I pulled him down. "I got you."

I held his hand and started to fly with him.

"Just think about what you want to do." I told him and let go.

"Wow!" Aidan exclaimed.

"Loop-the-loop!" I say and dove.

"Me too." Aidan did the same.

I looked down at the city and saw we were just above 7th Street.

"BRB!" I swooped down to Starbucks.

"What the…?" he asked himself.

I flew back to him with two Starbucks drinks.

"Double chocolatey chip frapuccino with white mocha sauce for you. And S'mores for me." I said and gave him his drink.

"My favorite. How'd you know?" Aidan asked.

"I can read you like a magazine." I told him.

After we finish the drinks, I say, "Race you to that cloud!"

"You're on!" Aidan replied.

We began to fly towards the cloud when a gust of wind blew Aidan away.

"Juliette! Help!" he says.

"Aidan!" I flew to him and leveled him.

"We're do you think you're going, Mr.?" I giggled.

"Apparently not to the cloud." He responded.

"C'mon." I pulled him with me to the top of the clouds. We sat down and I removed my wings.

"Sitting on top of a cloud? This is so cool!" Aidan exclaimed.

"I know." I say as put an arm around him and rubbed him.

"And this is even better." Said Aidan.

"I know." I say and we watched the sun set.

* * *

 **What do ya think of this one? Next chapter will include the 80's and CGI Chipmunks.**

 **Aidan:😍😉😜😎**


	5. Aidan and the Chipmunks

**_Ch. 5- Aidan and the Chipmunks_**

"So awesome!" Aidan exclaimed as we flew back into my room.

"Glad you had fun." I say. I tripped over a book and fell.

"You alright?" Aidan asked and helped me up.

"I'm fine." I replied. Aidan picked up the book.

"I didn't know you read about Ancient Rome." He says.

"I don't… that's Simon's." I told him. "I gotta return that, actually. Wanna come?"

"Uh, yeah!" Aidan responded.

"Follow me!" I guided him to a wall.

"A wall?" he asked.

"It's not always as it seems, Aidan." I said and put a hand through.

"Your portal!" said Aidan.

"Hey, you're not as stupid as I thought you were." I said sarcastically. "C'mon!"

I walked through and Aidan followed.

* * *

We were now in the 80's cartoon.

"Cool! I'm a cartoon!" Exclaimed Aidan. J giggled at his amusement.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were playing in the living room.

"J!" Alvin yelled and jumped to my arms.

"Hiya, boxer shorts!" I held him close as the rest of the chipmunks crowded me. Aidan stepped back.

"Good to see you guys again." I kissed Alvin's cheek and set him down to hug Brittany.

"J! Kiss _me_!" Theodore says. J laughed and kissed his nose.

"Me too!" Jeanette squeaked and hugged her.

"Love you." I say and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, okay. I came to return this book to Simon." I gave him the book.

"Thank you, J!" Simon says. I patted his head.

"My friend wanted to see you." I say. Alvin gasped.

"Is it Paige?" He asked.

"Did she bring cake?" Theodore asked.

"W-w-w-wait! Paige has been here?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah." I answer. Everyone turned to him.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" Brittany asked with a grin. Aidan looked down, smiling sheepishly as his cheeks burned up instantly, and now that he was a cartoon, it was very noticeable.

"Britt, you made him blush." Jeanette said.

"No, he is _not_ my boyfriend. What is it like the third time someone's mistaken that? This is Aidan, my friend." I introduced.

"Hi." Aidan said.

"Hi!" The children return.

"Ju-" Aidan started.

"J! Aidan, I'm J here!" I warned.

"Right, sorry." Aidan says. "Can we go to the CGI version now?"

"Why? Cuz we're not good enough? Is that it?!" Alvin whimpered.

"Aidan, they're sensitive." I cuddled Alvin.

"Sorry…" he apologized. "I'm just curious about the other version."

"I'm gonna take Aidan to the movie version, okay?" I said.

"B-But you just got here!" Eleanor whined.

"I know, but I'll come back soon." I told them.

"Okay." The children said in union.

I left with Aidan to go to the movie version.

* * *

We entered the GCI chipmunk world.

As soon as Alvin saw me, he literally attached me to the ground.

"J, I missed you, gorgeous!" Alvin kissed me all over my face.

"Alvin!... Alvin stop!" I say.

"Sorry…" he says. "Guys! J's here!"

Everyone came running in.

"Alvin, let her up." Dave said. Alvin giggled and hopped off of me.

"Hey everyone!" I greeted. Dave hugged me.

"Good to see you sweetheart." Dave said and pulled from the hug.

"Hotshot." I pulled Miles closer and kissed him.

"Who's the boy?" he asked. I looked at Aidan.

"Well, Mr. Jealous," I say. Miles frowned. "This is Aidan, a _friend._ "

"So he knows?" Simon asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Found out yesterday." Aidan replied.

"I was _not_ jealous!" Miles argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miles." Miles offered to shake hands.

"You too." Aidan returned.

"Alvin. But I'm guessing you already know who we are." Alvin says. Aidan nodded.

"I love the movies!" he replied.

"who doesn't?" Alvin asked.

"This is amazing! I'm in the movies—has Pahe been here too?" Aidan wondered.

"Yup." I say. "Now you can come hang out with us anytime. I even got them to watch PLL."

"Cool." Aidan says.

"Okay, I have one question. Have you rubbed him?" Alvin asked.

"Maybe…" I said softly. Alvin and Miles grunted.

"Is that bad?" Aidan asked.

"No. No, they're just jealous." I told him. Aidan chuckled.

Miles and Alvin huffed.

"Okay, I'm taking Aidan home now." I say.

"Don't let the portal close on you on the way out." Miles said. Aidan looked down and said nothing.

"Miles!" I shook my head. I took Aidan's hand and left with him.

"I'm sorry about them, they get jealous really easily." I told him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make friends. Is that too much to ask? Hurts! Hurts right here." Aidan said sarcastically, hit his chest and fell on my bed.

"No boys on the bed." I pulled him up.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"You should go home. it's like midnight. You must be really tired." I suggested.

"But I'm, not! And we were having fun!" Aidan pouted.

"Well, I'm tired." I say. "So if you're staying, take the couch."

I threw a blanket at him.

Aidan slipped off his shoes and almost froze as he saw me transform back to Juliette. He was speechless.

"Do you like seeing me transform? Or can you just not believe that your favorite superhero is a girl that can only use one arm?" I asked.

"I like seeing you transform. It's amazing." He told me. I nodded.

I snapped my fingers and I was in PJs.

"Woah." Aidan said. "cute pajamas."

I wore a onesie with a bunch of emojis with a matching head mask. I giggled and flicked a small light of magic towards him.

"Star Wars!" he said as he looked at his R2-D2 PJs.

"Night, pretty eyes." I got in my bed.

"Night, juju." Aidan returned and laid on the couch.

The lights were turned out.

I heard snoring within seconds. I rolled my eyes; he _was_ tired.

I looked at the peacefulness on Aidan's face. He knows now. What will I tell my boss? He'll freak out!

"Aidan, I sure hope you're worth it." I whispered.

* * *

 **How was that? Tell me in a review!😃**

 **Heads up; THERE WILL BE _NO_ JULIAIDAN OR WHATEVER YOU PPL ARE CALLING IT! IT'S GROSS... 😣😖**

 **Aidan: Snapchat me when you read this. Hope you liked it. I want a review from you Mr!😍😎😁**


	6. Talking with the Boss

**_Ch. 6- Talking with the Boss_**

The next morning, my boss called me. I pressed a button on my watch.

"What could you possibly want and 5 in the effing morning?!" I whispered, careful not to wake Aidan.

"Juliette! There were humans that saw J flying with some boy from Brooke to 7th street!" My boss yelled.

"I can explain." I say. He appeared at my bedside.

"I'm listening." He returned.

"A rumor started that I was J-" I began.

"And who started it?" My boss asked.

"Jayce Infano." I answered.

"I told you not to trust him!" My boss scolded.

"I was 13 and in love! Plus he saw me transform, and that's not even something you can just unsee. Anyway, he's dead to me now." I replied.

"Well, how do you know you can trust _this_ human?"

"I know I can. And he loves J because she's Juliette. Not the other way around." I told him.

"Why would you tell him?!" My boss shouted.

"I didn't. He just heard the rumor and believed it. And put an end to it so no one else would." I answered.

"Are you kidding me?!" He growled.

"Shush! He's asleep behind you." I said. My boss turned to him.

"You let him sleep here?! Your parents are going to be furious!" He says.

"There on vacation. And my sisters are at a friend's. What they don't know can't hurt them." I reply.

There was a small shriek coming from behind us.

"Aidan…" I sat beside him.

"So that's the boy's name." My boss said.

"W-Who t-the h-h-hell is that!" Aidan asked, frightened of the ghostly man before him.

"Aidan. Aidan. Calm down, okay? This is my boss." I told him and rubbed his arm.

"Alright. And why does he look like he hates my guts?" Aidan asked nervously.

"He's just mad cuz you found out I'm J." I say.

"I'm sorry?" Aidan said as if it were a question.

"No, don't apologize, Aidan. It's not your fault." I told him.

"We still have to get rid of him." My boss said.

"What?!" Aidan jumped from my arms to the back of the couch.

"I'm not gonna let you kill him!" I shouted.

"Kill him?! I would _never_ hurt, much less, kill an innocent child." My boss said.

We sighed with relief.

"But wiping his brain so he won't remember Juliette nor J? That I would do." He says.

"But I don't want to forget you, juju." Aidan told me.

My boss stepped forwards.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him!" I got in front of Aidan.

"Juliette…" he tried.

"Or you'll have to deal with me!" I yelled.

"I'm prepared to do that." My boss said.

"Yeah, well, so am I." I retorted.

"How do you know you can trust him? How do you know if you can keep him safe?" asked my boss.

"You can trust me, Juliette." Aidan says.

"I know I can." I say. "And I'll keep Aidan safe. Just like I have Paige, Jayce, an everyone else in the U.S." I say.

"Alright." My boss agreed. "But if Aidan doesn't keep his word, or dies, holding on to this secret… You don't have the power to revive him."

"It won't come to that." I replied.

"Goodbye." He disappears.

I looked at Aidan and he looked at me, fear in his precious blue eyes.

"I keep you safe." I told him and hugged him. "I promise."

* * *

 **Ohhh, getting interesting? Will Aidan keep the secret Can J keep Aidan safe?**

 **I don't know if there will be 1 or 2 or 3 chapters to go, but we'll see.**

 **In the next chapter, you might get a little shocked... And hate me. Then you'll be shocked again... and love me again!😀**


	7. Danger

**_Ch. 7- Danger_**

Aidan and I were at school.

"X= -86." I whispered to him.

"Thanks." he returned.

All of the sudden, a bullet shattered a window.

I covered Aidan and pushed him further into the classroom.

The glass cut my back severely.

"Juliette, you're bleeding." Aidan removed his hand from my back and stared at the dense red liquid dripping from it.

"Shh. You'll scare people. I will heal." I told him. "You need to make sure Paige is alright. If any of you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself."

Aidan nodded.

"Good. Time to kick some ass." I say. The blood oozing from my back disappeared.

"What's happening?" Emma asked.

"Lock down, lock down. This is not a drill. The school is under attack by Techna and her Brainiac Minions, and they're armed. Stay hidden in your classrooms and lock your doors. Teachers, keep the students safe." The speaker announced.

"I got to go." I jumped out the window and transformed, unheeded by anyone.

I came face-to-face with an old foe and her gang.

"J." she says.

"Techna." I returned. "What do you want now?"

"Same thing I always wanted; you dead." Techna cackled. I examine her gear and men.

"Hmm… Same four cyborgs, same silver bullet guns, ooh, the dark magic dagger you made from my blood mixed with toxic, nice touch by the way, and how could I forget, your signature 'Techna Taser'." I say sarcastically.

"Look at you. Same old bratty, smart ass bitch; J the Superfairy." Techna retorted.

"What's your plan? Big bad Techna and her Brainless Minions are gonna kill J with her techno gadget and gismos? I don't think so." I said.

"No, no. I won't kill you. I'm gonna kill your opposite identity when you least expect it." Techna replied. "Just as soon as I figure it out."

"You won't. You won't kill me or anyone. You haven't got a clue!" I yelled, slightly worried.

"I know that you attend this school." Techna stated. "And I know you have friends who know your secret. Mark my words no one is safe! No you, your peers, professors, loved ones, no one. They all-" Techna cut herself off when she saw Aidan watching from the shattered window.

"You!" she said and her men carried him to her. The other students and teacher watched.

"Put me down! Please!" Aidan entreated.

"Give me the boy." Ordered Techna. Aidan was held in front of her.

"Return him, _now_!" I shouted in a threatening tone. Aidan looked at me as if he were saying goodbye, and Techna noticed it.

"He knows." She said and held the dark magic dagger to his chest. He gasped, tears forming in his eyes.

"Aidan!" I shouted, tears already falling.

"Tell me who J is, or you die!" Techna used her nails to scratch Aidan's cheek. It drew blood.

"Never." Aidan refused.

"Do you value your life so little that you'd rather die than tell a secret?" Techna asked.

"I value loyalty, and bravery, and J. I will _not_ betray her." Aidan said. The dagger poked his chest, ready to brake skin.

"Don't do this!" I pleaded.

"Don't interfere!" Techna returned. She turned back to Aidan and smiled.

"One last chance, boy." Techna says.

"And one last _no_." Aidan replied.

"Fine, have it your way…" Techna lowered the dagger, turning away from him and started walking. She quickly turned back around and the dagger went right through Aidan's chest.

"No!" I cried.

"Oops, it slipped." She chuckled.

"Sayonara." Techna left with her men.

Aidan gasped and dropped, but I caught him before his head hit the concrete.

"J?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me. I'm here." I say and held his hand to my cheek.

I looked at the wound. What used to by velvet red blood was turning black due to the dark magic, poisoning his body; he will die within minutes.

"I'm so sorry. I-I can heal you." I said through sobs. He shook his head.

"You can't. Y-You heard your boss. You don't have the power to." Aidan said.

"But I can't watch you die." I say.

"Juliette, the last few days have been magical, literally. I learned how to fly, I watched the sunset from on top of a cloud, and got rubbed." He said. I cried harder.

"I'm terrible at goodbyes. You can't leave me!" I sobbed. Tears streamed down his face.

"Shh." He said and wiped away my tears. "I kept your secret; I will die a hero. I need you to tell my parents, and my sister and Pahe and, Emma, and Ella, and Linday that I love them."

 _"I know now's not a great time to complain, but I think you're forgetting somebody!"_ I thought and held a hurt smile.

"And I love you, juju." He smiled. I rubbed his head which laid in my lap.

"I love you too." I returned.

"Stay strong…" Aidan told me as he couldn't hold up his arm anymore.

He was starring right at me but I knew he couldn't see. Aidan had his last breath. He was gone.

"Noo!" I sobbed. "Please, pease come back! Please, no!"

I looked at his eyes, full of life even though he was no longer living. I hesitated to close his eyes. I knew that this will be the last time I'd see his pretty blue eyes. I'll never hear his laugh, or see him smile. He'll never grow and live his life.

"May you find your place in heaven, my friend." I whisper and closed his eyes. I placed a kiss to his forehead and held his still warm body closed to mine as I wept, wishing for him to awaken.

* * *

 **Did I make anyone cry? Hold tight for one last chapter... 😆  
**

 **Aidan: Are you crying right now? 😭Are you mad😡 or sad😢? Snapchat me👻. And for God's sake, would it kill you to review?💕**


	8. Inherited Magic

**_Ch. 8- Inherited Magic_**

 **The question was not "Can I trust him?" It was "Can he trust me to keep him safe?" Aidan kept his promise, but I could not. I shall never forgive myself.**

I held Aidan's lifeless body close as I sobbed.

All of the sudden, I had this feeling, in my heart that traveled to my bones and my arms all the way to my fingertips.

I laid him down and my fingers sparked. My eyes widened.

"I do have the power…" I say. Two balls of light appeared in my hands and I pressed it to the wound on his chest.

His blood reverted back to red, and he started to breathe again. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Juliette?" he whispered. I nodded. Our sad tears turned to happy tears.

"You're alive!" I hugged him tightly.

"I'm alive." He repeated in disbelief.

Aidan hugged me so tight, I couldn't breathe.

"Aidan… Aidan let go!" I nearly shout. He let go and I gasped.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Since when did you get so strong?" I asked. Aidan shrugged.

"I dunno. Guess I'm just happy." He replied.

"Well, I am too. C'mere." We hugged again.

When we pulled, I looked into his eyes and saw something I never realized before. Near the center of his blue eyes laid a green similar to mine. It was like a secret to be revealed only when you could get close enough. Were his eyes always like that?

"What?" he asked.

"You're eyes…" I said.

"Still pretty?" Aidan asked.

"The prettiest!" I responded. Aidan smiled.

"I'm gonna take you to my place." I told him. He nodded.

I carried him to my room and placed him on my bed.

"I thought there was a 'no boys on the bed' rule." He recalled.

"Not today. You need rest." I rubbed his forehead. "I'm calling my boss."

I pressed a button on my watch.

"No! he hates me!" Aidan pleaded and sat up. I laid him back down.

"He couldn't hate anyone." I replied. "Not even you."

"I just got revived from being stabbed and you want to go back to your jokes? And yes he does! He _wanted_ me dead. He told you that you didn't have the power to heal me but you did!" Aidan said, sitting up again.

Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the moment he died. The thought of leaving everyone he loved. And to think that my boss wanted him dead.

"Hey, it's okay." I told him and hugged him. "There's probably a good explanation."

Aidan sniffled and nodded.

"You know, you're a little warmer than usual." I said.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me." he chuckled.

My boss appeared in front of the bed.

"You summoned me." He said. I let go of Aidan and turned into rage.

"You! You told me I couldn't heal him! But I could! Did you want him dead? Cuz he thinks so, and now I'm starting to believe him!" I yelled.

"Calm down!" My boss said.

"Ah Jeez!" Aidan said. My cheeks grew red.

"NEVER tell a woman to CALM DOWN!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay." My boss said.

"Juliette, I never wanted the boy dead. And I meant what I said. Magic comes from your heart more than anywhere else in your body. You need to truly care for the person you wish to spare. I-I didn't know how much you cared for the boy. I thought he was just a random classmate who found out your secret a few days ago." My boss explained. I sat beside Aidan on the bed.

"He was. You know, it's amazing how close you can get to a person within a few days." I say.

"I'd say. He was already dead. Not even I would able to do that! You're truly special, Juliette." My boss said.

"You're just realizing that now?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Let me see the boy." He approached Aidan. Aidan moved back and hit the headboard.

"Aidan, he won't hurt you." I said. "He just wants to make sure you're okay."

I held him still.

"Hurry up, you're scaring him." I told my boss. My boss pressed a hand to his chest and got a rather strong heartbeat.

"Interesting." He said then felt his forehead. "Is he ill? He feels warm."

"I feel fine, sir." Aidan responded nervously. My boss looked at his eyes.

"Son, your eyes…" he says.

"I know. I have pretty eyes. Is this relevant?" Aidan said.

"Weren't they a light blue?" My boss asked.

"Aren't they?" asked Aidan.

"Let me see." I pushed my boss aside and looked into Aidan's eyes.

"You're right. They're sort of greenish-blue." I say.

"What does it mean?" Aidan wanted to know.

"It means when I revived you, I used my magic, my life force, and transferred it to you." I explain.

"That explains the change in eye color, warmth, and strong heartbeat." Said my boss.

"Not to forget that ridiculous strength you acquired." I added.

"You're saying… You gave me magic?" Aidan asked. I nodded.

* * *

 **This is the last Chapter of the story. But there will be a sequel. I think I'm going to change the title of the story though. I mean the chipmunks aren't as big of a part of the story as it is me and Aidan.😃**

 **And yes, to those who were wondering, Aidan was PISSED at me for killing him in the last chapter. So pissed he was legit crying.😭**

 **Aidan: I hoped you liked this first story that included you (And that you revived). I'm making more, I promise. Snapchat me when you read it. I even got Pahe to read it. She left a review, but you DIDN'T! Leave a review! Love you!😝😘**


End file.
